The Ski Trip
by Shipper2013
Summary: When Scully wins a ski trip for two at a beautiful Vermont resort, she knows the only person she wants to invite is Mulder. But will they manage to do any skiing?
1. Chapter 1

This story is not connected to any particular episode or event. I imagine it taking place in season 6, when Mulder and Scully are very close but haven't necessarily been intimate yet.

**November 12th, Vermont.**

Scully finished packing her suitcase and picked up the last few items from the bathroom of her hotel suite. Sticking the toothbrush and shampoo into her overnight bag, she thought about how good it would be to get home. After being in Vermont for a week investigating several alleged Bigfoot sightings, she was ready to return to her somewhat normal life in Washington D.C., where nobody tried to show her pictures of men in ape suits and try to pass them off as genuine Bigfoot monsters. It wasn't all bad, though- at least the scenery had been beautiful as they searched for footprints in the woods and went from remote home to remote home interviewing unreliable witnesses. The view of the mountains and the autumn forest were breathtaking. A return visit to this area might not be a bad idea, especially one that didn't involve paranormal phenomena.

Just as she stepped into the hallway and raised her hand to knock on Mulder's door, her phone rang. Guess who?

"Scully," she answered.

"Hey, Scully," said the familiar voice, "I'm downstairs. Look, I just ran into Eddie Birmingham, you know, the guy who took those amazing photos of the creature, and he's got some new stuff developed. You should see these! There's a whole foot in one of them!"

"Mulder-" Scully began, but before she could continue, there was a click and the dial tone began. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "We have a plane to catch in one hour, and we've already declared this case closed!" she said to herself in the empty hallway. It was no use. Even if she had managed to get that comment in before he hung up, Mulder would have done whatever he wanted. With a sigh, she picked up her suitcase and went to the elevator. Downstairs, Mulder stood with Birmingham looking at a pile of photos. His suitcase was packed and sitting on the floor beside him. _Thank goodness he at least packed_, she thought.

"Mulder-" she began again.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, Scully," Mulder answered dismissively, and he continued looking at photos with the old man.

Scully knew there was no getting him moving out of there faster. She found a comfy chair in the waiting area and sat down. Picking up a magazine about ski resorts in Vermont, she settled deeper into the chair cushions and opened the first page. What amazing scenery! Flipping through the magazine, she started wondering if it wasn't a good idea to take a weekend sometime and come down here to go skiing. Then she saw it. The last page of the magazine had a Grand Prize Giveaway- a package for two with hotel, choice of skiing or snowboarding and all-you-can eat buffet dinners. What the hell, she thought, I need something to do while Mulder is talking to Eddie What's-His-Name about his pictures of Bigfoot's toenails. She filled out the form and dropped it off in the correct slot at the front desk. Just as she pushed the paper into the box, she saw the old man walking down the front steps, promising to Mulder that he would send more photos. _Finally!_

"Let's go, Mulder, we only have 45 minutes now to get to the airport," she said firmly.

"Aw, relax, Scully, we've got lots of time," he answered and opened the door for her.

December 12th, Washington D.C.

Scully turned the key and opened the door to her apartment. After a long day at work she was looking forward to sitting in a hot bath and listening to some relaxing music. She opened the door and with her first step, she tripped over a pile of mail.

"Dammit!"

She picked up the mail and set the letters and her keys on the table. After taking off her coat and shoes, she settled onto the couch with her letters. One phone bill, one electric bill, one you've-won-a-million-dollars scam, and a pizza delivery flyer. Then a curious package marked Homestead Inn Premium package. Interesting.

Scully opened the letter and looked at the contents. There was a brochure and a registration form. There was a one-page letter with it. She unfolded the letter.

_Congratulations, contest winner! _It read._ You have won the premium package ski resort trip for two at the scenic Homestead Inn Resort, voted Vermont's finest ski resort by Outback Magazine. To accept your trip, please fill out the enclosed registration form and return to the above address. We look forward to welcoming you and your guest to our beautiful chalet. Sincerely, Brent Michaels, General Manager._

Scully read the paragraph two more times, wondering what this was about, then she remembered the contest she'd entered when she was waiting for Mulder in that Vermont Hotel. _Oh my God, I actually won!_ she thought. _Wow!_ She pictured herself in a gorgeous rustic hotel room with a view of the mountains. A smile spread across her face.

She opened the pamphlet. The first page had pictures of a large bedroom complete with sitting area, king-sized bed, bar fridge and ensuite bathroom. Then photos of a fancy bathroom, large, with a shower, a vanity, and... _Oh my gosh_, Scully thought, _and a Jacuzzi tub_!

She stared at the pamphlet, unblinking, frozen. A thought was starting to form in her brain. It started as a barely perceptible image, like light on water. Then the thought started to take shape and clarify. It turned into an image, perhaps a photograph. The image of a man sitting across from her in a Jacuzzi. A man sitting naked in a Jacuzzi, and gazing dreamily into her eyes.

That man was Mulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully shook her head as if to knock the thought away. _Calm down, Dana_, she told herself. _This is Mulder you're thinking about. He doesn't do romance, he only cares about monsters and aliens._

She jumped up from the couch and put down the letters. Time to get ready for bed. She entered the bathroom and drew a bath. She turned on the CD player, which had her favourite relaxation CD already in it. Slipping into the hot water, she thought about the possibility of going alone on the trip.

_I don't have to bring anybody. . . I usually do everything alone anyway. . . But this is a trip for two. It would be weird if I went alone. . . I supposed I don't have to go at all. . . No way, I really want to go on this trip. It'll be amazing. I could bring a female friend? No. Mom? Definitely not. You're supposed to bring a lover to these things._

With those words, the image came back. Mulder's naked chest rising out of the Jacuzzi water and his eyes fixed on her, leaning in close, his hand stroking her hair...

_Stop it, Dana! He's not your lover!_

A little voice entered her mind, and she didn't let it speak out loud, but it grazed against her consciousness with an observation:_"If he's not your lover, then why are you picturing him naked?"_

She decided to stop thinking about it until morning. She finished her bath and went to bed, trying hard not to think at all.

**December 13, Washington, D.C.**

Scully arrived at work the next morning determined not to think about skiing, hotels, or Vermont. She entered the basement office and sat down with her laptop.

"Morning," she said stiffly, barely looking at her partner.

"Morning, sunshine. What's got you in such a good mood?" Mulder answered.

She thought for a minute and couldn't think of anything to say other than _"I couldn't sleep well because I was desperately trying not to picture you naked,_" so she answered "Nothing."

"Ok," he answered, but he didn't sound convinced. Instead of pressing the issue, he changed the subject. "Well, you know that guy Santos who murdered those three flight attendants? I think I found a similar casefile from 1966. I think there might be a connection between Santos and this guy Belmonte. I'm wondering if they're related. Could you help me look through this database?"

"Yeah, can you email me the link?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, both agents were working in silence, trying to find the family background of one Eduardo Santos. Scully tried to work, knowing Mulder might have a point about this connection, but she couldn't concentrate. Her legs were restless. She kept tapping a foot, and Mulder would look up because of the noise, and she'd apologize, and then she'd start tapping her pen against the desk. This continued on for nearly an hour.

"Hey, Scully, is there something on your mind?"

"No!" she said so quickly and angrily that it gave away the "yes" underneath. Scully signed, knowing she had given it away. There _was _something.

"Yeah, there is something on my mind."

"Well, why don't you tell me what it is?"

Those gorgeous, caring eyes. Scully thought she would melt.

"It's stupid, Mulder, it's just this trip, I won this trip, and I really want to go but it's a trip for two and I'm not sure who to bring."

Mulder feigned shock. "A trip for two! Well, you'll bring me, of course!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I didn't know if you'd want to go," she admitted. "It's not a monster-chasing trip, Mulder. It's a ski trip. It's just for fun. You have to go skiiing and enjoy beautiful scenery and eat nice food. No lurking around in the dark trying to catch paranormal murderers from outer space."

"Oh, come on, Scully, I know how to have fun!"

"When was the last time you had fun, Mulder?" she raised one eyebrow.

He leaned back in his chair, thinking. "Well, last month, I played basketball."

Scully's eyebrow stayed up.

"Alright, alright, maybe I don't have enough fun. But why do you seem so nervous about this? You're not yourself this morning."

In Scully's mind, the 'Jacuzzi Photo' flashed across her consciousness. "Well, we don't usually do anything together "just for fun", so I wasn't sure if I should ask you."

"Are you asking me?"

She smiled for the first time that morning. "Yes, I'm asking you. Want to go on a ski trip with me?"

"Sure, Scully, sounds fun. But I should warn you, I haven't skied since 1988."

"No problem. I'm not too good either."

The rest of the afternoon was much easier. In fact, Scully thought she had more energy than she'd had in a long time.

That evening she sat down to fill out the registration form.

She checked off _Friday, December 27th_ to _Sunday, December 29th_, then _number of people: 2_, then filled out both of their names and her phone number. Then the form said "One room with king sized bed, two continental breakfasts, dinner available at the Mountain Trails Bar and Grill, ski lessons beginner, intermediate, advanced..."

Oh my gosh, Scully thought, I've got to tell him there's just the one room. I can't just have him find out when he gets there. We've always had our own rooms before.

She picked up her phone to call him, and then stopped.

What's it going to sound like? _'Hi Mulder, just so you know, we're sharing a room. A room with one bed. And a hot tub. And by the way, I keep fantasizing about you naked.'_

She put the phone down on the couch beside her. I have to call to tell him something else, and then just happen to mention the room.

She thought for a minute and then dialed.

"Mulder," he answered.

"Hi, Mulder, it's me. I'm booking this trip and I thought I'd give you the dates. It's two weeks from now."

"Ok, let me get a pen... go ahead."

"Ok it's December 27th, that's a Friday, we'll get there at night, and then we leave Sunday, that's December 29th."

"Ok. Got it."

"Oh, and I only won the one room, so we'll share. I hope that's ok."

"Why, Scully!" he said in a rather silly voice, "I hope you know that goes against the rules of two FBI agents staying in the same hotel room while on a vacation!"

"Goodnight, Mulder," she said, eager to get off the phone.

"'Night Scully," he answered.

Scully sat still on the couch and slowly lowered the arm that was holding the phone. _I didn't tell him there is only one bed. I didn't tell him there was only one bed. I didn't tell him there was only one bed._

She didn't know how she was going to survive the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter rated M for Scully's explicit fantasies. Intended for age 18 and up.

**December 22nd**

Macy's was crowded with holiday shoppers. A giant Christmas tree was lit and jingle bells were ringing everywhere. Between the bells, the Christmas music on endless repeat, and the bustle of the crowd, the noise was deafening. Scully moved through the crowd, trying not to bump into too many people, looking for the ladies wear. Finally, she found the section she was looking for- the collection of holiday dresses. She wasn't looking for a Christmas dress, just a plain black dress for her dinner dates next weekend. Her dinner dates with Mulder! She shivered at the thought of sitting at a table with him, eating a fancy dinner, flirting with him. The last week at work had been full of awkwardness, both of them being overly polite and formal with each other. They hadn't talked about it at all. They had only ever gone on trips for work, never for pleasure, and their nerves were obvious to them both.

Some of the dresses were not even worth considering. Silly dresses with Christmas patterns- yuck! Scully moved among the racks, keeping her eyes peeled for a plain black dress, no patterns, no Christmas stuff. Several times she found one and grabbed a size six off the rack. As soon as there were several dresses in her hands, she found a change room. Luckily, the line wasn't too long- most people were buying last minute gifts, not clothing for themselves.

The first two dresses didn't sit quite right on her. The third one was okay. The fourth one- _wow!_ It sat perfectly on her body, hugged her curves, showed a little bit of cleavage, and hung just at the knee. Not too long and not too short. She looked at herself in the mirror from all sides. It was pretty good, but did it need something else? She turned all the way around again. Yes. It needed a different bra. She wasn't filling up the top of the dress enough. Leaving the change room, she went straight to the lingerie section, starting to feel excited. How long had it been since she had shopped for a bra specifically to wear on a date? She couldn't even remember.

A few minutes later, she returned to the change room with a black padded bra that looked like it could lift her little A-cups into the dress. Off came her clothing again, including the practical white t-shirt bra she had on. She put on the new bra, adjusting her breasts so they sat nicely in the padding. Gorgeous! The dress went on next, and Scully knew it was the right one. It struck just the right note- a balance between simple, timeless and sexy. The standard Little Black Dress.

Now that the dress was chosen, it was time to find a Christmas gift for Mulder. They were going to get together at his apartment on Christmas Eve for a couple of hours before she went to her parents' place for the family celebration. They always promised not to buy each other anything, but they always bought something anyway. Nothing extravagant though- they had an unspoken twenty-five dollar limit.

The men's wear section had a different feel to it than ladies' wear. The smell of men's cologne lingered lightly in the air, the area wasn't as crowded, and it seemed quieter. Strangely enough, a lot of people in the area were women. _These women must be shopping for their husbands, _she decided.

Scully had no idea what to get. She looked at wallets, belts, slippers, ties, funny boxers, gloves, and hats. Everything was either too expensive, too tacky, or too boring. She wandered aimlessly through the whole area, finding nothing, and finally ended up in the underwear section. She hadn't meant to look there, but for some reason, her feet continued walking, even though her brain didn't know why she would have any business there. There were racks filled with packages of underwear and undershirts in bags, and there were more expensive garments on hangers. Scully was surprised how many colours were available. Didn't men's underwear just come in black, grey, and black-and-grey? What on Earth were the purple ones for? On the racks of hanging boxer-briefs there were several colours of designer products. Some of them were really nice looking. Her feet mysteriously walked her toward one of the racks, without her meaning them to. Then her right hand lifted, also without her meaning it to. The hand rose until it touched the fabric of a pair of designer briefs. They were surprisingly soft at the touch. Her fingers fondled the fabric, without her meaning them to. Then heat rose into her face, and her body trembled. Something mysterious was happening again. Just as she couldn't explain why her feet walked over here or why her hand rose on its own to touch the briefs, she couldn't explain the distinct sensation that she could feel a rock-hard cock underneath the soft material. All of her muscles stiffened; her breathing stopped momentarily. She drew back her hand as if in shock. It was just a pair of underwear hanging on a hanger. What she felt was just her imagination. _The feel of the fabric and the smell of men's cologne in the air triggered a several-year old memory,_ she explained to herself. _You just remembered what touching a man in his underwear feels like. Get a grip!_

The sound of another woman's voice startled her: "Good choice, girl, I wouldn't mind seeing my husband in those either!" Scully jumped up like she had just stepped on hot coals. The woman was standing right next to her, grinning. A young brunette with piles of packages in her arms. Scully smiled weakly and gave a nod, then turned on her heels and took off like a torpedo, walking as fast as she could out of men's wear, not looking at where she was going, bumping into an old woman and a store clerk, and then finally stopping in electronics. Surrounded by walls of large television sets all showing the same Christmas movie, she tried to remember how to breathe normally. _Breathe in, Dana.. now breathe out... now breathe in. God, what's happening to me?_

After staring unseeing at a television set showing _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ for a full five minutes, she finally woke up as if from a dream and looked around her. DVDs, CDs, cameras, radios, cordless phones... _hey, maybe I can find a gift for Mulder in here!_ She looked around the aisles, not sure what she was looking for. Then she came across an end display that said, "GIFTS FOR HIM." It was a cardboard display case full of DVDs. Some were horror, some action, and some sports. Then a title jumped out at her: _"All-Time Most Hilarious Baseball Bloopers."_ Perfect! She grabbed the DVD and took off, this time not running into anybody, and got in line to buy her three items.

At home, Scully placed the dress and bra in her laundry hamper. She would wash them before packing for her trip. Then she wrapped the DVD in some Christmas paper from her hall closet. That job done, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted. _Shopping at Christmas time is like an Olympic sport_, she observed. A minute later she got up and decided to get ready for bed. Brush teeth, put on pajamas, make sure the front door chain is done up, get a glass of water.

Settling under the covers, she thought about her day. Things had started off fairly normally. She had made a list of everything she'd need for her trip and what Christmas presents she needed to buy, then she had started checking things off. She was now almost ready for family Christmas, her gift exchange with Mulder, and her weekend trip. Just some laundry to do.

_If I'm almost done then why do I feel so nervous?_ Scully wondered. She thought about how her body was feeling. Tense muscles, a bit shaky, a bit weak. _And why was I bumping into people at the mall? Why am I so jumpy?_ She thought about it but couldn't decide why. Then her body started to relax despite her nerves, out of sheer tiredness. She turned over to her side and closed her eyes.

Despite her weariness, she didn't fall asleep. Instead, a movie began to play in her mind. It started with the sensation she had felt while in the men's wear department, and continued from there.

_The smell of cologne. Soft, thin fabric stretched over a rigid cock. The tip of it sticking up over the waistband. Hard, rubbery flesh. The garment coming down. The full length of it before her eyes. The feel of it under her hand as she stroked, from the tip, down the length, to the balls snuggled between his thighs._

Scully's eyes jerked open. _It's happening again! Get a hold of yourself, girl! Go to sleep!_ She closed her eyes again, trying to clear her mind. But it was no use. Her mind stubbornly refused to wind down, and instead continued to play the same video.

_Her hand moving up his body, touching his belly, flat and slightly hairy, up his chest, over strong muscles, to his neck, the hint of stubble starting to appear on his chin and his cheeks. The large lips, the wide nose, the short sideburns, the tousled brown hair. Mulder. _

_Dammit, Dana! Control yourself! This man is not your lover!_

_Those lips. How good it would feel to kiss them. The feel of his lips on hers, brushing her lightly, then moving on to tender kisses, the feel of his tongue entering her mouth..._

She couldn't control it. When the feel of his tongue entering her mouth reached her consciousness, she arched her back, drawing in a huge intake of breath, then let it out slowly, and collapsed, defeated. It was stronger than her. She couldn't make it go away. Real Mulder might not have been her lover, but Imaginary Mulder was driving her over the edge. Her own hand reached down to the waistband of her pajamas, slipped under it, and moved across her soft flesh. Her middle finger reached into the folds, finding them slippery. _Oh, shit. I'm all wet. What's wrong with my hormones these days?_ She let the finger play with her clit, and the movie started up again.

_Her lips pressed into his, exploring his mouth, their tongues intertwining. His arms wrapped around her, his hands on her naked back, moving up to her neck, then back down along her back, tracing her spine, making her shiver. His hands on her breasts, kneading, then lightly tickling, drawing the nipple up. His big hands. Kissing her again, his left hand moving down across the flat belly, moving over her hip, and then grabbing her buttocks, squeezing, moving down her thigh, then between her thighs, opening her wet lips with his large fingers, spreading the wetness all over._

She sighed out loud. Her finger continued to work on her clit.

_Mulder on top of her. The hair on his belly tickling her flesh. His cock entering her, opening her up. Thrusting, thrusting, groaning._

Pleasure struck her whole body like an ocean wave. She slid two fingers into her vagina and pumped furiously until the orgasm hit her, and her mouth opened, her head titled back, she let out an audible sigh into the darkness of her bedroom.

_I'm in so much trouble. I'm sharing a room with this man in a few more days and I'm hormonal like a teenager. How will I even sleep? Will he realize it? _

Then, _Are we going to have sex this weekend?_

She shivered and shook under the covers, even though her body felt warm.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter rated M for Mulder's fantasies. Intended for age 18 and up.

**Mulder's POV. December 23.**

The gym was surprisingly crowded for a December 23rd. It was the last day the place would be open before Christmas, and dozens of men had come in for a last-minute workout. Mulder wondered how many of them were family men about to eat huge homemade dinners and large pieces of pie for the next few days, and how many were bachelors like him, with nothing else to do but work out over the holidays. Top 40 rock and pop music blared from the overhead speakers, and the sounds of treadmills buzzing and metal barbells clinking filled in the beats.

Mulder was running on a treadmill, clad in a T-shirt and loose basketball shorts. His feet were pounding the belt, his arms were swaying back and forth, his chest was heaving with effort. _Just another ten minutes of cardio. You can do it!_ he coached himself. Not that he would have any trouble reaching the 30 minute mark. He wouldn't have any trouble lifting weights afterwards, either. Mulder was full of energy lately. He felt like he could complete a triathlon, not that there were any in December.

He was excited for the events to come next weekend. His normally icy-cold partner had invited him on a weekend vacation together, and she was very excited about it herself, he could tell. Lately she had been trying very hard to be professional with him, but it was like she had forgotten how. He smiled to himself, thinking about how awkward it had gotten in the basement office since that morning when she came in all nervous and invited him on a weekend trip.

He replayed the events in his mind for the hundredth time. Scully had come into work, on time as usual, but as harassed and worried-looking as if she'd been thirty minutes late. Not that he'd care if she was late, but _she_ would. She had barely said hello, barely looked at him, and had gotten right to work without their usual morning conversation. She was so jumpy that when he dropped a pencil on the floor she had started and gasped. Then all morning, she had pretended to be searching through the Windham County Birth-and-Death registry, but every time he looked over at her, he caught her gazing at him. Then she would blush and return to her screen. He had probably seen her blush about four times in the last six years, and all of a sudden she seemed to be blushing all morning. He had finally gotten intrigued enough to ask what was on her mind, and he was surprised to find out she was debating with herself whether to invite him on a ski trip. He egged her on and she invited him. She relaxed a bit after that, but she still wasn't entirely herself. It had seemed like she was nervous about going on a trip with him, but at the time, he didn't yet know why. They went on trips all the time. However, the 'why' question was answered later that same day, when she called him after work to give him the dates for the trip. She had snuck in a little comment before getting off the phone that told him what she was nervous about. She trip she had won was a romantic getaway for two, and she hadn't worded it that way when she invited him, but she dutifully informed him that they'd be sharing a room. He had just begun to tease her about it when she promptly ended the call.

Normally Scully could handle his teasing very well. Normally she teased him back. Normally she could come up with quick, witty comebacks that stung him but made him laugh all the same. His normally intelligent and cool-headed partner had morphed before his eyes into a thirty-four-year-old teenage girl. It was adorable. Years of psychological training and profiling had given him a very clear view into human behaviour, and it was perfectly obvious to Mulder what was going on. She had become attracted to him and was struggling with it. That week, out of courtesy, he had stopped flirting with her and making sexual innuendo, because he knew it would have made her snap. He kept it clean, stuck to his work, and let her sort out her feelings for herself.

Not without his own struggle, though. Knowing she was attracted to him was definitely having its effect. This past week he had had to concentrate hard on his work, trying to ignore the flip of her red hair, the smooth curves of her body, the gorgeous lips. That was only in the office though. In his apartment, alone, the imaginary Scully would open up to him, letting him know how she felt, would cup his face in her small hands, and would bring her face close to his, planting kisses on his mouth.

_Stop, Mulder, not at the gym!_ he ordered himself. He turned his eyes toward the line of sweaty men on treadmills, panting and grunting. _Sweaty men, sweaty men_, he chanted, until the heat in his crotch disappeared. He would continue this later at home.

Checking the electronic screen on the treadmill, he realized it had been 35 minutes already. _Time for cool-down,_ he thought, and then, _boy, do I need to cool down._ He adjusted the speed so that he walked at a comfortable pace and continued for another five minutes, letting his heart rate slowly lower. After his workout, he took a shower and changed, then returned home.

His apartment was a mess. Opened mail lay on the floor, dirty laundry formed a pile beside the couch he slept on, a plate full of crumbs sat on the coffee table. He couldn't remember when he'd eaten toast. _I'd better clean up before tomorrow,_ he thought. _I don't need Scully judging my bachelor pad when she comes over for Christmas presents_. He cleaned for the next hour, tidying the items that were out of place, then dusting and vacuuming. When he was satisfied the place was clean, he went to the fridge for something to eat. Grabbing a carton of milk, he poured it directly into his mouth. It tasted sour. He spat it into the sink and checked the expiry date. December 20. _Dammit!_ He dumped the milk down the drain and threw the carton into the recycling bin. He checked the date on the only other item in the fridge, pepperoni sticks. January 23. Taking the bag with him to the couch, he sat down and munched. He found the remote control and turned on the TV. _Miracle on 34th Street. Yuck!_ He flipped through the channels until he found a sitcom. Several pepperoni sticks later, he returned the bag to the fridge and turned off the TV. He went to brush his teeth and settled back on the couch, pulled up a gray fleece throw blanket. He closed his eyes.

_Now, where were we, Scully?_ He asked himself. _Oh, yes, you were just telling me how much you want me. _He imagined her gazing at him, her face only inches away. The bright copper hair, the gorgeous blue eyes, the cute little nose, the pink lips. Her rare smile. _That must be why I tease her so much_, he thought. _She's so gorgeous when she smiles, but she hardly ever does._ Of course, Imaginary Scully was not so serious- she was unruly and rebellious. And she had become very clearly etched into Mulder's mind this past week.

_Her lips on his, exploring his mouth, her hands holding the back of his head, pulling him in tighter... her small body pressed against him, her head tilting back, allowing him to caress her neck with his lips. Her soft, creamy skin. _

Mulder sat up on the couch and reached through the opening to his boxers. He grabbed his erect penis and stroked up and down.

_Scully sitting on his lap, facing him, her feet on either side of him. Her head titled back. Her naked breasts. Soft moans. The feel of her breasts under his hands. Her flat belly._

He imagined pushing her down onto the couch beside him. Taking off her underwear. Lowering his face to her glistening folds and licking with broad strokes. He had hardly begun thinking about penetrating her when he realized his body was tightening up. He quickened his stroking and almost immediately let out a grunt, and squirted all over the blanket and his shorts. _Dammit, I just cleaned up in here!_ He did a half-hearted cleanup job consisting of changing his clothes and putting the blanket on the floor, and then fell right to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hint: For maximum enjoyment, watch the last scene of "How The Ghosts Stole Christmas" and keep in mind those adorable smiles while reading.

**Mulder's POV**

**December 24**

_"You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say is that I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I've never wanted anyone like this_

_It's so brand new_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you"_

_-Madonna_

Mulder awoke the next morning still on the couch. The morning sunshine was streaming through the window and the only sound was the buzzing of the aquarium filter. He sat up and looked around. The place was mostly clean, except for a grey blanket crumpled on the floor. He got up and fed the fish, then got into the shower. As he started to wash, he allowed his thoughts to return to Scully. He knew she was struggling to decide between two options, either letting him know how she felt about him and acting on it, or staying the same course they'd always been on, as increasingly close platonic friends. He would respect either choice she made, but he was certainly hoping for the former.

He imagined getting into bed with her in the hotel room, cuddling up to her and putting his arm around her. Then he imagined her turning around to face him, kissing him. In his mind's eye she was wearing a low-cut tank top that showed cleavage, and he reached under the garment, caressing her breasts and seeing her eyes close. He imagined the sound of her voice groaning _"Mulder, I want you."_

"I want you too, Scully," he whispered out loud in the shower, and then it became obvious he'd be doing more than just washing himself this morning. _I wonder what she'd think if she knew I'd been jerking off three times a day since she told me we would be sharing a room? God, I wonder if she touches herself._ The thought of it made him unbelievably hard.

When he finished, he got out of the shower and dried off. He took his time shaving and then put on some aftershave and brushed his teeth. He put on a black T-shirt and jeans, and headed out to shop for beer and groceries. When he got home it was only 1:00 pm; he had tons of time left to kill. After washing and drying the grey blanket, the only chore left to do, he tried watching TV, but nothing was interesting. Mulder was used to being a workaholic, spending hours and hours reviewing case files, doing research, and then going out in the field for days at a time, hardly sleeping. Having a few hours to himself to do absolutely nothing was mind-numbing. After what seemed like an eternity of flipping through channels, it was four o'clock. He went out for a walk, feeling terribly restless. He walked the area around his apartment for almost an hour, then returned home. Time to make some dinner.

When he was halfway through making a sandwich, the phone rang, interrupting the long silence. It was Scully.

"Hi," she said. "I'm gonna get there around six. Is that okay?" He was caught off guard by how sexy her voice sounded. _Has her voice always sounded like that?_

"Yeah, sure," he said, "I'll be here."

"Ok great, see you soon."

Such a simple conversation but it was music to his ears. _Oh, Scully, I want you._

He went back to making his sandwich, this time distracted by thoughts of her. After another eternity during which Mulder continued flipping through the channels, watching four minutes at a time of various Christmas movies and reruns of sitcoms, six o'clock finally rolled around. She arrived right away.

"Hi Scully," he said at the doorway, "C'mon in."

"Hi Mulder," she answered.

He stood close to her as she took off her coat and then he took it from her, but didn't move away. Instead he leaned over, still holding the coat, and lightly brushed his lips on her cheek. She smelled a bit like flowery shampoo and a bit like the cold outdoor air. When he pulled away, he noticed that her eyes had closed. He hung up her coat.

She reached into her purse and took out a rectangular package wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"Merry Christmas, Scully. I got you something too." They entered the living room together. "Want something to drink?"

"No, nothing for me, thanks."

"Water it is." He went into the kitchen and she sat down on the couch.

As he poured one glass of beer for him and one glass of Perrier water for her, he thought about how sexy she looked sitting on his couch. The couch was, after all, his bed.

_She's sitting right where she sits in my fantasies, right before I pull down her underwear...oh God..._

He came out of the kitchen with a glass in each hand, and gave her the beer, keeping the water for himself.

"Very funny, Mulder," she said dryly.

"Well you don't want this one. It's not really water, it's straight vodka," he joked with a deadpan expression.

She took it from him and sipped. "Mmm, Perrier. I'm impressed."

"I'm an impressive guy," he bragged.

Then he pulled out a small package from between two books on his shelf and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She smiled and picked it up, giving it a squeeze.

"Feels soft," she said. He grinned back at her but didn't say anything. She ripped open the package to reveal a pair of pink fuzzy slippers. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Really, Mulder?"

"I just want to make sure you stay warm," he said in a mock serious tone, eliciting a smile from his partner.

"Open yours."

He ripped at the rectangular package that was obviously a DVD. "Is it X-rated?" he inquired.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Mulder, it's not a-"

"Hey! Baseball bloopers! Wow, Scully!" he opened up the plastic packaging and loaded the disc into the DVD player. When the title screen appeared, he grabbed two remotes and bounded onto the couch beside her, landing with a thunk and causing Scully to bounce slightly.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, barely suppressing her laughter.

He clicked "play" and put the two remotes down on the couch between them. Both of them sipped their drinks as the first scene began. A man in right field was looking around, seeming to stare into space, when suddenly the ball came zooming toward him too fast for him to react and it grazed his helmet, knocking it off his head. Mulder chuckled. Beside him, Scully put on her new slippers.

"Hmm," she said. "Not bad."

On the screen, a man was diving into third base, and as he slid along the ground, his pants came undone and ended up at his ankles. Despite his predicament, he was safe on third.

"Way to commit!" commended Mulder, raising his beer glass.

He looked beside him when he noticed Scully adjusting beside him. She laid her head on the armrest and lifted her feet up onto his legs, wiggling slightly to get comfortable. He found himself unable to turn away. She was lying exactly the way she did in his fantasy. Exactly on the same spot on the couch. The real Scully was wearing a white sweater with grey slacks, but Mulder could see Imaginary Scully quite clearly, in the same place as she had been every night lately, with nothing on but panties. This is where she was right when he slid his hand underneath the fabric, feeling her wetness even before he pulled the underwear down her thighs...

"Are you okay, Mulder?"

He started. "Um, yeah," he stammered, forcing his eyes back to the TV screen and taking a sip of beer. He put a hand on one of the pink slippers and held her foot while the DVD continued. A man was about to swing his third pitch, and the umpire was heckling him mercilessly. The pitcher threw the ball, it zoomed past the batter, and the umpire yelled "A swing and a miss!" and continued his heckling. The batter turned and ran toward the umpire with his bat, swinging furiously. The umpire ran. Even Scully laughed at that one.

Several more similar scenes played, and then suddenly Mulder looked down at his hand and realized that it had been not just resting on the pink slipper, but caressing it. Embarrassed, he put his hand back down on the couch cushion beside him.

"Aww, Mulder, I was enjoying my foot rub," she said with a pouty lip.

He felt his face get hot, but he put his hand on her other foot and rubbed gently. He looked at Scully and she had turned her head slightly to one side, her eyes closed, and was smiling to herself.

_God, she's sexy._

He couldn't concentrate on the TV anymore. He rubbed her feet slowly and gently, occasionally hearing a moan of approval from his partner. After a while he realized she had opened her eyes and was looking at him, a thoughtful look on her face. He held her gaze for a moment, neither of them speaking. Then she lowered her feet as if to get up, and she accidentally pressed a button on one of the remote controls. The TV channel changed, making the screen go dark.

"Oops," she said.

Mulder picked up the remote and pressed 'input.' A cable channel appeared and a little girl was singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You" on a stage.

"Hey, I like this movie!" Scully declared brightly.

He looked doubtfully at the screen as the girl sang. "Is this some sort of chick flick?"

"Yes. To be exact, it's Love Actually," she grinned.

"Looks boring," and he picked up the remote to press input again.

"No!" she squealed, wildly flinging her arm out and knocking the remote out of his hand. It crashed loudly on the floor.

Amazed at the uncharacteristic outburst, he let his gaze linger on her a moment, studying her. She had an impish smile on her face. This was not normal for Scully at all. She was never like this. What had happened to his strict, rational partner? Finally, he declared "No chick flicks!" and picked up the other remote control that was still sitting on the couch. He lifted it to press a button, but before he could do so, she jumped up and grabbed the remote, a mischievous look in her eyes. She hid the remote behind her and stared at him, still smiling, as if daring him to try to take it. She laid her head back on the armrest as she had before, her blue eyes gazing steadily into his green ones. The remote control remained underneath her, pinned between her back and the couch. He studied her another moment. _Alright, I'll play that game_, he decided.

He began to slowly lean over her, his eyes on hers. Her chest rose and fell with increasing amplitude as he leaned closer, closer, closer, and finally was perched over top of her, his hands on either side of her holding him up. Their eyes were locked together, and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. Slowly, he reached one hand underneath her back, balancing himself with the other arm. He was surprised that she didn't protest. She was suddenly frozen on the spot, her eyes fixated on his. His hand dug under her back, brushing the fabric of her sweater, and then finally touched the plastic remote. When he started to clamp his fingers around it she finally came back to life; she squirmed sharply, giggled, and grabbed him with both arms. Startled, he lost his balance and fell onto her, his full weight bearing down on her.

Scully's phone rang. They both jumped, and Mulder lifted himself up. Scully sprang from the couch like it had just burst into flames and dug into her purse for the phone.

"Hi Mom. . .Yeah, I'm on my way. I just stopped by Mulder's place to give him his present. I'll be there in a bit. . . See you soon."

Mulder sat on the couch in a daze. There was a commercial playing on TV. The remote was sitting on the seat beside him. He flicked the TV off.

"I guess it's time," he said.

"Yeah," her face had changed back to her usual face- steady and solemn. "Thanks for the slippers. They're cute actually."

"Thanks for the movie."

It took a long moment before she turned and walked toward the door. He got up to follow her and leaned against the door frame as she put her coat on.

"Have a good time with your family. Eat lots of turkey," he said.

"Yeah," she answered. Her coat was on. He opened the door. Slowly she stepped into the door frame and then just outside the door. Then she stopped and lingered there. She looked up at him. His tall frame towered over her. He took her hand in his. He felt her hand squeeze his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

Her thumb moved slowly across his hand.

"A kiss?"

Her mouth opened to let out a small sound halfway between a gasp and a squeak. Her eyes closed. He bent over and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her very slowly, breathing in her scent. He lingered until she finally pulled away, eyes still closed. Then she opened them and gazed into his.

"See you Friday," she whispered hoarsely.

"See you Friday, Scully," he answered in an equally soft voice.

She turned and walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors clambered open and she stepped inside, flashing him one last smile before disappearing. The doors clambered shut again.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter rated M, for age 18 and up.**

**December 27th.**

**Scully's POV**

_"Trying hard to control my heart, I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye, we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move, every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time. If you read my mind,_

_You'll know I'm crazy for you, touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I've never wanted anyone like this, it's so brand new,_

_You'll feel it in my kiss, I'm crazy for you."_

_-Madonna_

"Here are your room keys," said the concierge, "Room 212 is just to your right when you get out of the elevator at the second floor. Have a wonderful stay."

"Thank you," Scully said, taking the two plastic cards. Beside her, Mulder gave a nod. They turned and went to the elevator together. Upstairs, they found room 212 and Mulder swiped the plastic card. A little green light turned on and the door opened with a click. He held the door open for her.

Scully stepped inside first and he followed. As the door clicked shut behind them, she looked around.

The room was large and luxurious. There was a king-sized bed loaded high with pillows of all shapes and colours, a large window draped with sheer curtains and then solid curtains over top, carpeted floor, and a sitting area with a small couch and an upholstered chair. With the door closed and so many fabrics in the room to deaden sounds, the place was very quiet and peaceful. Intimate.

Beyond the bedroom area was a separate section with tiled floor. Scully already knew what was over there, but Mulder did not. She hadn't mentioned the pictures she saw in the brochure.

"I get the bathroom first," she said, dropping her overnight bag to the floor. She opened the door and took in her surroundings. The bathroom was huge and divided into two sections. One section contained the shower, toilet and mirror. She hopped over to the toilet, glad to be able to pee after the long trip. After washing her hands, she peeked at the hot tub. It was square-shaped, with rounded corners, with a ledge big enough to sit on. It has a plastic cover over top of the water and the faint smell of chlorine tickled her nostrils. A secret smile played on her lips for a moment, and then she composed herself and came back out. Mulder was stretching, his arms high over his head.

"I'm starving," she said. "I want to go eat right away. Do you need the bathroom before I get changed?"

"Yes," he answered. He got up and and disappeared behind the door. A shiver went through her, knowing he was about to discover the hot tub, and her hands trembled slightly while she unzipped her overnight bag to take out her makeup and clothing.

A couple of minutes later he emerged with a wide grin. "Um, Scully..." he said, with no intention of finishing the sentence. She grinned back at him without a word. Picking up her makeup bag and dress, she walked past him, his eyes following her with every step, and went through the door, leaving him dumbstruck behind her.

In the bathroom, she slipped out of her sweater, pants, and bra. She stood in front of the mirror in just a pair of black panties and shivered slightly, but not from cold. She put on the push-up bra, adjusting herself in the mirror, and then slipped on the dress. She zipped up the zipper as far as she could, but it didn't seem to be all the way up. _I'll have him zip me,_ she decided. The dress seemed even more beautiful today than it had been at Macy's. The straps of the dress just covered her bra straps, the neckline was low, and when she looked down she could see a lot of her breasts. The bodice hugged her lean middle and the skirt flared out a bit, swishing when she moved. Her eyes lingered on her reflection for a while. _I hope it's not too much,_ she thought. _I'll have to go easy with the makeup._ She leaned over the dressing table, looking closely in the mirror and applied mascara. Then she took a large brush and some blush out of the bag and brushed a little on the apples of her cheeks. _That's it_, she thought, _don't want to overdo it._ She emerged from the bathroom and discovered that Mulder had changed, too. He had on black dress pants and a shirt and tie. He looked incredibly handsome. When he heard the door open he turned to look at her, and his eyes widened into an incredulous stare. It took a moment before he spoke, and all he could manage was "Wow," in a soft, dreamlike voice.

"Zip me up?" she asked, turning around so her back faced him. He came over to her and carefully did up the zipper, sending electric shocks across her skin.

"Shall we?" she said, playfully offering her arm. He wrapped his arm around hers and grabbed the two room keys, putting one in his pocket and giving the other to her. She had to take her arm back again to put her key in her purse. He opened the door for her again and she stepped out. They said nothing while in the elevator, and avoided each other's eyes.

Downstairs, they found the restaurant and looked around. "I don't want the buffet," she said. "I'd rather order off the menu."

"Sure," he answered.

A waiter dressed in a black vest inquired, "For two?"

"Yes," Scully answered.

The waiter picked up two thick menus and led them to a corner booth. The bench seat was elbow-shaped and the table had a small candle glowing in a glass candle holder. They sat, each on one side of the elbow, Scully's knees pointing toward his. She crossed her legs.

"My name is Philippe," said the waiter, placing the menus in front of them. "Can I get you any drinks to start?"

"I'd like a bottle of red wine," Scully said. The waiter rattled off a long list of types, and she chose Shiraz.

"And for you, sir?"

"You can bring us two glasses," Mulder answered.

The waiter nodded and left them. Scully picked up her menu and started reading the headings. Mulder picked up his menu but she could feel his gaze on her out of the corner of her eye. When she found a stir-fry that looked good, she closed her menu and set it down on the table in front of her. She turned to look at him, and their eyes met. He wasn't looking at his menu, he was looking at her. His gaze made another shiver travel through her body. He turned his eyes to the menu and flipped a page. The waiter appeared with a bottle of wine, uncorked it, and filled two glasses. She sipped immediately, and he put his menu down.

"Are we ready to order?" asked Philippe.

"I am, are you, Mulder?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have the cashew chicken stir fry," she said.

Philippe turned to Mulder.

"I'll have the steak, medium-rare," Mulder said.

"Mashed potato or baked?"

"Mashed."

Philippe picked up the menus and left again. They both sipped their wine.

"Scully," his voice was soft and steady, "You're beautiful."

She grinned ear to ear and put her hand on his knee. He put his hand on hers and they both sipped wine. On an empty stomach, it only took a few sips before she felt warm and buzzed.

"You look nice, too, Mulder," she answered.

"I'm really glad you thought of me when you won this trip."

"Ha! You pretty much invited yourself."

"I did not! You were nervous all morning trying to invite me."

Her face reddened. He had noticed. _But of course he noticed,_ she thought, _he analyzes human behaviour for a living. Of course he can analyze mine. I just hope he can't detect the shivers that I keep getting._

"Well, we don't usually spend time like this," she said. "I wasn't sure if I should invite you."

"Well, I think it's a great idea," he said, and then his eyes moved away from her face and lowered until she was sure he was looking at her chest. "You were right, I don't usually do anything for fun."

Suddenly self-conscious, she took her hand off his knee.

"And I'm not sure if you ever do anything for fun anymore, either," he continued. "You deserve a fun weekend."

She took a sip of wine, and he did the same.

Then he dropped his voice to his classic Mulder mumble: "And I'm really enjoying this dress you're wearing," he spoke softly into her ear. His voice was breathy and sensual, she could feel the vibrations on her ear even stronger than she could hear them. "Feel free to lean over again anytime."

A wave of heat inflamed her body from head to toe, making her skin flush, her heart beat faster, and a deep ache blossom between her legs. She couldn't answer him. Instead, her eyes remained fixed on her wine glass, and she tried desperately to control her breathing.

He leaned back in his seat and gazed at her, his lips turned up into a playful smile. Her eyes remained on the table. _He did that on purpose. He knows what it did to me._

"More wine?" he offered. She tipped her glass slightly and he poured. The alcohol was hitting her hard now. A little bit could go a long way in her small body. Her legs were like rubber.

Finally the waiter appeared with their food, and Scully realized how hungry she was. She took several bites without speaking.

"How's the steak?" she finally asked.

"Really good," he said. "And how's your stir fry?"

"Amazing. I was starving."

They ate in silence again for a few minutes, and then Mulder put his hand on her knee, and under his hand her skin seemed to buzz with heat. The ache between her legs spread across her thighs and belly, and she had to stop eating for a minute. Her heart was beating like a frightened bird. He nonchalantly kept his hand there while eating mashed potato, either not noticing or pretending not to notice her rapid breathing.

She twirled her fork over her plate, moving bits of food around. Finally she managed to take another bite. He poured himself some more wine.

"Good choice, Scully. Australian, right?" he read the bottle. She didn't answer. He turned to look at her and his face broke into a smile as if something was funny.

"What?" she asked, without really wanting to hear the answer. His hand on her knee gave two quick squeezes. He stifled laughter and didn't answer her question.

Scully finished her food without asking again.

"One glass left," he observed, and poured half into her glass and half into his.

_What the hell,_ she thought, _I don't have to work or drive, and I could use something to deaden my nerves._ She finished off the wine as he finished his food. Her body felt weak and rubbery. He finally took his hand off her knee, but the skin where his hand had been still felt hot, as if his hand was still there.

Scully was in a daze as the waiter came with the bill. Mulder paid, and she promised to buy the next dinner. The next thing she knew they were in the elevator again. She stared into space in the direction of the elevator buttons, and she could feel Mulder's eyes on her. The doors slid open and they walked out. He opened the door to their room. Inside, she could feel the heavy quiet again. She entered the bathroom, needed to pee again after all that wine. Her head was spinning. When she finished in the bathroom, she remembered that she couldn't undo the zipper by herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, steadying herself on the edge of the vanity. In her mind a plan materialized, and once it was there, it took only two seconds for her to decide to go through with it. She opened the doorway to the hot tub area. She rolled the plastic cover and placed it on the ledge against the wall, then turned on the bubbles. She went back to the doorway.

"Mulder," she called, "I need help with my zipper again."

He appeared immediately. His pants and shirt were still on, but the top button of the shirt was undone and the tie was gone. He looked stunning.

They stood in the doorway for a moment, then Scully turned. He approached her from behind until she could feel his breath on her neck. The smell of chlorine coming from the room beside them lightly teased her nostrils and the bubbles were audible from where they were standing. Then she felt his hand brush her hair aside, even though it was not in the way of the zipper. The hand then traced the line of her spine, and she trembled, and the ache inside her body flooded into every part of her. He grasped the zipper and started to lower it, very slowly, letting his fingers brush her back along the way, trailing over her bra clasp and continuing until the zipper was completely undone and his fingers brushed the small of her back. Her breathing was coming in gulps, and her body shook. She willed herself not to back down on her plan. Both of them stood still while her arms rose and took the straps of the dress, and took them one by one off her shoulders. She let them fall down her arms, and the bodice of the dress relaxed at her waist. Then she put her hands at the top of the skirt and pushed down, letting it fall to the floor. She was standing in front of him in the bra and panties.

Then she turned to face him and a coy smile took over her face. She reached behind her and unclasped the bra. The straps fell first, then the rest fell, exposing her breasts, and landing on the floor on her dress. The look on his face was shock mixed with delight, and she noticed his breathing had quickened as well. She turned and walked a few steps to the hot tub, lifted one leg over the ledge, leaned over, and stepped into the water with the other foot. The swirling hot water felt delicious against her skin. She sat down, still clad in underwear, but nothing else, and took a seat at the far wall, facing him.

"Coming in?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Hell, yeah," he answered in a husky voice, and started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. The garment fell open, revealing his lean, muscular chest. Scully was shaking so hard she wondered if her teeth were chattering. His shirt came off and she took in his naked chest and arms. His hands moved to his belt.

"Turn around," he said. She did so dutifully, looking at the wall while she heard the belt buckle jingle, and then the leather drop with a thud on the floor. Then the brush of fabric moving, then the small splash as he got in. He sat across from her. She was in the water up to her shoulders, and the tips of her hair were wet and brushing her skin like paintbrushes. She couldn't help grinning and neither could he. She let her feet float upwards a bit and land on his thighs. He caressed her feet, then her ankles and calves.

"Mmmm," she moaned. The hot water felt amazing on her skin, and between the jet of bubbles and Mulder's hands caressing her feet, she thought she would explode. She tipped her head backwards against the ledge and breathed deeply, taking in all the sensations. After several minutes had gone by, she realized she was getting too hot. She'd have to get out of the tub for a bit and cool off.

She lowered her feet down to the floor and lifted her shoulders out of the water. Then she rose up and stepped on the seat. Mulder's eyes followed her body as it rose out of the water. She sat on the ledge, still wearing underwear and nothing else.

"Too hot," she explained.

"I'm having that same problem myself," he answered, however, he didn't get out of the water. Instead he gazed openly at her mostly-naked body, his mouth slightly open. She enjoyed the effect she was having on him. When she had cooled off, the wet underwear started to feel uncomfortable. She sunk back into the water and slipped the last piece of cloth off her body. She squeezed the water out and threw the tiny garment ceremoniously onto the floor, her eyes on him the whole time. His jaw lowered, the shock evident on his face. She rose up a bit, looking behind him at the pile of his clothes on the floor, and took inventory of what was there. One belt. Two socks. One pair of pants. One shirt. One pair of boxers. The realization that he was naked sent her over the edge. She slowly moved through the water towards him, the bubbles swirling around her shoulders. When she reached him she put her knees on each of his thighs and leaned into him, causing her breasts to rise out of the water again, this time right in front of his face. His arms circled around her waist, holding her there, and then his hands began to caress her wet skin.

When her legs spread for the first time, a new sensation overtook her. Her labia spread apart like petals on a flower, and the moving water caressed lewdly over her now throbbing folds. Mulder's hands moved over her back and grabbed firmly at her ass, squeezing and kneading the cheeks, causing her pussy to open even further. She ached so much that her muscles collapsed a bit, and she dropped down into the water, her thighs coming to rest on Mulder's thighs, and she went limp in his arms. He held her with one arm around her waist, freeing his other arm to continue his caressing. Her breasts were underwater now, and they became slightly buoyant and slippery, so that his hands slid over them easily. He began to knead one breast and then the other with his free hand. She didn't try to control her breathing anymore. Her chest rose and fell with each gasp, and the more she gasped, the more he caressed. Her face came closer to his, and their noses touched. He wrapped his free arm around the back of her head and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply, only stopping occasionally for a gasp of air. His tongue plunged into her mouth, and she sucked on it, then twirled her tongue around his. Kissing him like this made her come alive with lust, and she moved her hands over his arms and chest, saying in a breathy whisper into his ear, "Get out of the water."

"I can't," he said. She giggled at this.

"Yes you can," she retorted with a smile. Her hands came down his chest, down his abdomen, and settled on his thighs. She leaned in and kissed him again, open-mouthed, feeling his hot breath coming in spurts.

"Come on, you can't stay in here forever," her voice was low and velvety, full of desire. His eyes lowered and settled on her breasts. Her hands slid over his thighs to the middle, found his rigid cock, and caressed up and down the length. He gasped and his head tilted backwards, mouth open, chest heaving, and allowed her to caress him a few more times, and then he picked her up with strong arms and took her off him and heaved himself out of the tub and into a sitting position on the ledge, splashing water around them. His member stood proudly between them. In an instant, she moved toward him, putting her knees on the seat where he had just been sitting, and took the head of his cock in her mouth, twirling her tongue around in a circle and then sucking as he groaned above her.

"Holy fucking g-d," he moaned. She twirled her tongue around the head again and then licked all along the length, feeling him twitch against her. It didn't take long before he said, "Stop." He stepped out and grabbed a towel, then offered her one. She stepped out too and took the towel. They dried off hurriedly, inattentively, letting the towels drop to the floor, and then Mulder grabbed both her wrists and pulled her along towards the bed. She giggled. He started grabbing throw pillows two at a time and wildly throwing them off the bed. She joined in, and eventually the pillows were mostly on the floor. He drew back the sheets and pushed her down so that she fell backwards onto the bed. She stopped giggling and watched as he crawled on top of her, just like he had done on the couch in his apartment a few days before, but this time they were naked, and this time he bent down and kissed her. First he kissed her softly, carefully, his arms on either side of her, and then he drew away to catch his breath, and she moved up a bit on the bed. He moved with her and kissed her again, this time opening his mouth and caressing her lips with his tongue. Her whole body responded to his kisses with ache and desire, and every touch on her skin felt erotic, even the feel of the soft bedsheet against her back. She began to moan and writhe underneath him. He was still holding himself up by his hands, not putting his whole weight on her. The ache between her legs was so strong she thought she'd die of it.

"Mulder.." she moaned, still writhing underneath him.

"Yes?" he inquired with a smile.

"Mmmm," was all she could manage. He dropped down beside her on the bed and propped himself up on one elbow. His free hand settled on her stomach where he began to caress her. Her body jerked as if it was an electric shock. His hand moved down her belly and tickled along her skin until it reached her neatly trimmed pubic hair. Her mouth opened wide; she gasped and squealed. His hand moved lower, lightly teasing her lips, which were slippery, and making her gasp again. The ache turned into an an acute fiery burn, and he touched her maddeningly softly, making her gasp over and over, her head tilting to one side and then the other. She no longer had her eyes open, and could feel nothing but the burning between her legs and the shocking electricity of his touch. One of his fingers dug into her folds, parted her lips, found more wetness between them and circled it around.

"Aaaaaa..." she moaned, spreading her legs further. His finger circled again around her opening and then plunged inside of her. She gasped deeply, then gasped again each time his finger moved.

"Mulder," she rasped. "Mulder..." but she couldn't form any more words than that. His finger withdrew and her eyelids opened halfway. He lifted himself up again, crawling over top of her, and she felt the tip of his penis brush her lower belly.

"Please..." she begged. Her voice sounded more like air than speech. He lowered himself onto her, pinning his body against hers. His chest hair brushed her nipples, and his erection pressed against her pubic bone.

"Please..." she begged again. He moved downwards a bit, and she was so slippery that his cock slid right into her centre without him having to guide it with his hand. Her head tilted backward involuntarily and she let out another "Aaaaaa" with a trembling voice. He thrust deep inside her, withdrew, then thrust again. "Aaaaa."

She could feel his hot breath on her ear, then on her cheek, and he managed to kiss her once but then her open mouth wouldn't close again, and neither would his, and their mouths stayed open, gasping together. His cock slid inside her throbbing pussy over and over, throwing waves of pleasure over her body. He moved slowly and steadily, and she began to move her hips against him, willing him to move faster, and he groaned when he felt her buck against him, but he kept his rhythm frustratingly slow. He covered her with kisses, starting with her cheek, then her ear, then her neck. Then his mouth moved across her chest and took a nipple, sucking lightly. Her moans seemed to come from inside her belly now, no longer raspy gasps of air but deep and wanting grunts. He lightly sucked the other nipple.

"Ooooh, Mulder..." she moaned. This time when she called his name, he seemed to lose control of himself and he finally sped up his rhythm, thrusting frantically within her, grunting with each thrust. The waves of pleasure ravaged her until she was so sensitive it was almost painful, but his thrusting didn't let up, and her climax built steadily. Finally she cried out as the orgasm hit her, and her back arched, and her body tensed against him and his cock moved against her pulsing muscles. The ache finally subsided and was replaced by blissful quivering. When she came back to Earth, she noticed that he had stopped, but he stayed on top of her, listening to her panting. She looked into his eyes.

"You're amazing," he said, and she smiled at this.

"Why, thank you, Agent Mulder," she answered, "And you're quite amazing yourself." His body rocked gently against hers, but he was already spent, and had gone soft. Her entire lower body felt slippery.

"I may be amazing," he continued, "But you're the one who took off your clothes and got into the hot tub."

"Yeah," she answered, still smiling, "But you're the one who kissed me on Christmas Eve, and then teased me at dinner today."

"And you're the one who teased me with a remote control."

"What can I say? After six years, it was about time."

They kissed again, then Mulder withdrew from her and rolled over. She put a hand on her lower belly and realized that she was indeed all slippery. She sat up in bed and decided it was time for a shower. She was tired, but she wasn't going to go to sleep covered in sex. She rose from the bed and felt Mulder's eyes follow her naked form as she walked away. Before entering the bathroom, she flashed him a smile, then shut the door.


End file.
